


Halloween on Voyager

by Querion, SevenOfMine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/pseuds/SevenOfMine
Summary: Tom Paris, expert in 20th century Earth history, finds an old show in Voyager`s database. The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975). He attempts to get everyone involved. As usual nothing on Voyager go as planned.The story is based around Season 7 where Chakotay and Seven of Nine date.SevenOfMine suggested that the Rocky Horror Picture Show is the best way to correct the Chakotay-Seven error :)The story and characters from The Rocky Horror Picture Show belong to 20th Century Fox. We are only borrowing them for a moment. They will be put back after we are done playing with them.Captain Janeway and other characters belong to the Startrek Franchise. We are also only borrowing them for a while.This was SevenOfMine`s idea of Halloween, i am only acting on her orders ***Evil laughs***Enjoy and Happy Halloween folks.





	1. Tom sets the play

The sole occupant of the Ready Room, Captain Kathryn Janeway, stood by the long window. She could see the beautiful view of spacial phenomena, swirly nebulae, interstellar dust, stars and planets punctuating the perpetual night sky. The view was currently distorted by the warp bubble, as the USS Voyager steadily cruised through the inky black space of the Delta Quadrant. The bridge crew sat in their usual places. Tom Paris sat at his navigation station near the forward view screen. Harry Kim stood behind his console dutifully checking something on the small screen of communications station. Tuvok stood at the tactical station. Commander Chakotay sat at one of the command chairs on the lower area of the bridge. The other chair, the captain`s, was blank. She left an hour ago to go and work on some reports and crew evaluations in the ready room.

"It`s too quiet!" Tom Paris complained as looked back at commander Chakotay. "We could have tea with the Borg Queen or fight with the Hirogen. That would be fun!" The young lieutenant said without thinking. He was well known among the crew for his tactless attitude. It had cost him his rank once but Tom did not seem to care much about anything. There was one thing the man was passionate about and it was not his half Klingon girlfriend. It was his love for 20th century history. Tom Paris loved this century so much he made a point to talk, walk and eat like a person from this century would. Slowly an idea began to form in his head. He looked at his friend, Harry Kim, and smiled.

"Well, Tom, then do something about it!" Chakotay answered simply.

"Thank you, Commander. I will do just that!" He said vaguely.

"What?!" Chakotay was confused.

"Harry and i found an old show in the database. We thought it would be a good idea to boost crew morale if we could put a show for them."

"Sounds like a good idea. What was the show called?" Chakotay`s curiosity piqued.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"I see. I would like to watch it. I think it`s a good idea but let me check with the captain and i`ll get back to you."

 

Chakotay rang the door chime. He entered the Ready Room when the doors parted for him. He stood for a moment to admire the captain`s rear view. Janeway turned at that moment to see her visitor.

"Commander, how can i help you?" She smiled at him. The smile always made his heart miss a beat. He has always wished Kathryn and he were together like they were on New Earth. Sadly it seemed that Kathryn was not the least interested in him. She spent a lot of time with Seven of Nine, teaching and mentoring the young woman in ways of Humanity. Chakotay was under the impression that the two were best of friends, however, as of late, he was unsure what to make of their relationship. Sisters? Best friends? Mother and daughter? Secret lovers? The first officer was unsure. So to be on the safe side he had devised a plan. If he was unable to get who he really wanted to be with, Kathryn, he would simply get her friend, Seven of Nine. When the young woman started experimenting with human relationships and used the Chakotay hologram, he took advantage of the situation and asked her out. Seven readily accepted to go on a date with him.

"The crew was planning to put on a Halloween show. I thought it will be a morale booster for all of us. I am here to ask for permission?"

"Granted." The captain simply said. An air of melancholy surrounded her. Ever since she found out about her first officer and astrometrics officer were involved, Kathryn had attempted to put a distance between she and her friends Chakotay and Seven of Nine. She did not know how else to react. She had to think things through and was feeling vulnerable.

"Thank you, captain." Chakotay said and left the Ready Room.

"`Captain.` That`s what i`ll always be!" Janeway thought miserably.

 

When Janeway walked into the mess hall that evening, she was surprised to find that there was a bit of excitement among the crew. Groups were huddled together around padds and reading from the tiny screens. The mess hall was decorated in black, orange and greens. Pumpkins, lanterns, skeletons and tissues were in every corner. Kathryn smiled at Neelix at the counter. He greeted the captain in his usual cheerfulness.

"Happy Halloween, captain!" Said the furry little man. Janeway thought he could pass for a goblin. She shook her head and smiled sweetly at him.

"When`s Halloween, Neelix?"

"Five days from now!" He answered enthusiastically. In his position as ambassador, Neelix made a point to know every important Earth and Federation holidays

 

Tom Paris approached the captain while she sat at a corner table drinking coffee.

"Captain, i was looking for you." He handed her a small padd where a quick scan of it showed a list of character names, dialogue and costumes to be worn for the show.

 

THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW-VOYAGER STYLE

 

(1) Bradley "Brad" Major: Commander Chakotay  
(2) Janet Weiss : Seven of Nine  
(3) Riff Raff :Ensign Harry Kim  
(4) Magenta : B`Elanna Torres  
(5) Eddie : Neelix  
(6) Columbia : Samantha Wildman  
(7) Doctor Scott : The Doctor  
(8) The Narrator : Tuvok

(9) Dr Frank-N-Furter : Captain Janeway

 

"You`re kidding, right?" The captain said incredulously when she took the padd from her helmsman and scrolled through it. 

 

"No, Ma`am. No kidding!" He added seriously and quickly walked away before she could change her mind. 

 

Janeway shook her head and went back to sipping her coffee. She knew that the show was important to boost crew morale and possibly hers too. She has to quickly do some research into her character, get the right costume and start practicing for the show.


	2. Staying in character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn, Seven and Chakotay struggle to stay in character.

Captain Janeway finished her coffee and went back to her quarters. She turned her computer on and did a fine search on her character, Dr Frank-N-Furter. What she discovered was both amusing and horrifying to her. Amusing because she was going to play someone who seduces people. Kathryn has never seduced anyone in her life, well, maybe once during her academy days when she was a fresher. How is she going to pull this off now? She was also horrified because her character was supposed to seduce both Chakotay and Seven`s character! Was Tom trying to tell her something? What was she thinking when she accepted the padd? It was not too late to back down, Kathryn thought. She would continue with her research of her character and tell Tom to find someone else in the morning. However, the more she looked into the character, the more intrigued she got by the information.

 

The following morning, as the captain walked down the corridor from her quarters to the turbolift, Chakotay ran to catch up with her.

"Good morning, Kathryn? Or should i say, Dr Frank-N-Furter?!" Janeway could hear, rather than see, laughter in his voice.

"Shut up, Chakotay!" She said playfully. "Call me that again and i will strip you off rank and bust you all the way down to ensign!" She threatened playfully. Chakotay liked to see his captain`s playful side so he probed some more.

"I`ve done some research into my character, Brad Major. I think i like it. Especially the fact that i have to kiss Janet!" If Chakotay had seen a shadow pass Kathryn`s face then, he would have been wise to change the subject, but he did not. Janeway decided to change the subject slightly. She did not want it to seem too obvious that she was not looking forwards to see Chakotay kiss Seven in any way, in character or real life.

"Well, Commander, i think the play is a good idea. Where and when are we meeting for practice?"

"Holodeck One, at 18:00." The turbo lift reached the bridge and the command team proceeded to the conference room for the morning report which promised more smooth sailing ahead for the ship.

 

The cast were all lined up. A few of the crew members had volunteered to help with costume fittings and make up. When Janeway saw herself in the mirror, she gasped in horror. She was transformed into Dr Frank-N Furter, the alien, mad scientist who lived in a castle. She saw the rest of the cast joining her. 

"Captain! I must say that you look handsome and in the part!" Tom said and patted her on the shoulder. Janeway did not mind this at all. She saw it all as therapeutic for the crew. Here, she was not the captain of Voyager but Kathryn, a crew member who has joined fellow crew members for some Halloween fun.

"Thank you, Tom but if you are going to pat me on the shoulder like i`m your buddy then you better start calling me Kathryn." She smiled at him.

"Where`s Seven?" B`Elanna asked while looking around."

"She`s with Chakotay, i mean, Brad!" Tom said while smiling at his girlfriend.

"Ah, playing tongue wars again, i assume?" She went on. Janeway winced at hearing that. It was as if she had been splashed with cold water to her face. Luckily B`Elanna completely missed the captain`s reaction. 

 

Janeway was relieved when Tom called for everyone`s attention. He ordered all characters to move into position so they could start. A few more rehearsals Tom deemed them ready for performance in four days. As they did rehearsals Janeway felt more confident that she would have fun after all. Real fun.

 

On the night of the performance, the holodeck was decorated in all sorts of ancient ornaments relevant to this holiday. Bones, skeletons, skulls, pumpkins, bats, cobwebs, spiders, lanterns, were all coloured orange, purple, black and white. The place was packed full with off duty crewmen and women. Some had swapped their duty shifts with others. Some had paid their colleagues off with ration strips. It was not everyday when they saw their captain in costume participating in a show. Others were eager to see Seven of Nine in costume. They wondered why the efficient ex drone would indulge herself like this? Was it Chakotay`s influence? 

 

All characters were back stage having finishing touches done to their make up and costumes. For some reason, when Seven of Nine saw the captain in costume, her heart fluttered pleasantly. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling at the pit of her abdomen. For four point three seconds she lost concentration of what she was doing. The captain was beautiful. She felt a touch on her arm. It was the captain, in costume, telling her to `Break a leg.` Seven smiled at Janeway`s back as Kathryn disappeared backstage. 

 

The holodeck stage was transformed into rain on a road. There was a castle at the end of it and an old fashioned car with Brad and Janet in it. Brad started the car but he discovered that one of the tyres was flat. "Damn!" He said. Janet was worried. It was almost night fall and they had to find a telephone to call for help.

"Brad, there is a mansion over there. Let us see if they have a telephone we can use so we can get help for our car."

"Good idea, Honey." Brad said and kissed Janet on the lips. Some of the crew in the audience cheered.

 

At the mansion Riff Raff opened the door for them. They found themselves in a large room full of partying people in bright elaborate costumes.

"I`m glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We`re both in a bit of a hurry." Said Brad. He and Janet followed a strange looking person in a shimmering sleeveless evening dress and dark, heavy make up. The person went to a nearby drinking dispenser where he retrieved a drink for himself. Enthusiastic cheering erupted from the audience almost distracting the characters on stage. Their captain really looked amazing in the costume.

"Right." Janet agreed with her husband.

"We`ll just say where we are then go back to the car." Brad reassured the strange looking person. Deep down Chakotay thought Kathryn looked beautiful but he had to keep in character. The strange person stood up and stretched his hand out towards other guests in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you. I`m Dr Frank-N-Furter." The mad scientist ignored the new comers as he greeted other guests. Then he turned to Brad and Janet with a charming smile which made Seven almost forget her lines. `She is beautiful.` The Borg woman thought but she had to remain in character.

The strange Doctor invited Brad and Janet to stay for the night which they hesitated when he offered to show them some of his creations in his lab. The whole time he talked he was looking at Janet and winked at her. Janet thought that staying the night in the weird castle with this weird host was far much better than staying in the car with a flat tyre outside. Seven felt Kathryn was telling her something personal which was illogical because Kathryn was only being in character. Right? The ex drone reasoned with herself. Things took a strange turn for the couple when the weird host broke out in song and dance accompanied by Magenta, the maid of the mansion, and others. They danced and sang around for a while and finally their host walked to a black steel elevator-like machine. It slowly carried the scientist upstairs and out of their sight. Seven was beginning to have fun with her character.

 

The couple was offered a room to sleep but Chakotay felt that he should tell Kathryn how he felt about her. Seven of Nine was also captivated by Kathryn in costume. She was feeling a bit confused. The young woman wondered whether she was falling in love with Kathryn`s character or Kathryn herself. She was sure of one thing, however, that their characters will kiss at some point and she was going to take advantage of it, to practise kissing a woman. The woman who has occupied her thoughts lately. Such an opportunity arrived in the dead of night. Brad was sleeping next to Janet. She stirred and felt someone talking to her. She moved to find "Brad" seducing her. 

"Oh, Brad." Janet said as "Brad" lay on top of her and started to kiss her down the neck.

"Is everything alright?" She asked "Brad."

"Yes, everything`s alright." He replied as the kisses moved further down Janet`s body. Suddenly she pulled the wig off "Brad`s" head and immediately he turned into Dr Frank-N-Furter!

 

Janet pushed Frank away from her and started to scream but he stopped her. The mad scientist forced himself down against the woman. A few moments later Janet stopped fighting the scientist off her. Seven felt the soft cushion of Kathryn`s breasts on her. Janeway felt perfect lying on top of her and Seven was really enjoying herself. She wiggled about a bit and parted her legs in invitation. Janeway fitted herself between the legs and thrust her hips forwards. `Stay in character, Kathryn!` the captain reminded herself.

 

`Stay in character, Seven of Nine!` The ex drone scolded herself as her hips moved against Kathryn`s. Deafening cheering, wolf whistling and shouts broke out in the holodeck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please. Thank you :)


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay reveals his reasons for dating Seven. Janeway gathers courage to face Seven of Nine.
> 
> ***In this chapter there is mention of rape which may cause distress or unpleasant memories to some readers. Please read the story at your own discretion***

"Commander, i have told you to refrain from touching me!" Seven told Chakotay. She has had enough of his pleading for her to love him. Now it just sounded annoying. The young woman took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. She had learned to do this breathing technique from Tuvok. It was one of the breathing techniques he taught her a few months ago.

"Ah, so it`s `commander` now, Seven? I honestly thought we had something going here. I guess you prefer to be Janeway`s toy, pet and concubine than have a relationship with me!" Chakotay spat. Seven thought about that. The words `pet,` `toy,` and `concubine` used in this context sounded derogatory but she felt that she would rather be Kathryn Janeway`s `pet` than be with an uncaring lover.

"Very well, Chakotay. I shall tell you what you wish to know. I have thought about this long and hard. You were never patient with me when i asked you to stop during intimacy. Your touches were `wooden.` You have caused me a lot of pain. I was not aware that that would be classified as rape! I should place charges against you! Your kisses and sexual methods were unsavoury. I was just lying there waiting for you to finish your business! It was awful! So for these reasons i would rather be Kathyn`s pet and toy. `Concubine` is a wrong term because Kathryn is not married but i would not mind being that to her either! Our relationship is terminated!" 

 

Seven stormed out of the commander`s quarters leaving a confused, furious and scared Chakotay. He was confused about Seven`s reaction to his advances. As usual she would let him do what he wanted to her, let him use her body to pleasure himself. She told him she did not mind this. Now he wondered whether Seven was imagining being intimate with Kathryn when he used her in this way, just as he imagined being intimate with Kathryn when he was with Seven. The commander felt guilty, horrible and dirty. This was not in his nature at all. He let jealousy and possessiveness take over his judgement. Now he may have lost both women`s friendship. 

 

The following weeks Kathryn Janeway had gone back to being captain after the play. Her mind kept playing back the seduction scene her character, Dr Frank-N-Furter did with Seven`s character, Janet. She also remembered rushing through the seduction scene with Chakotay`s character, Bradley "Brad" Majors. She knew deep down that she was attracted to her astrometrics officer and not her first officer. Janeway did what she thought was best. She avoided them both. On the bridge she would stick to ship`s business and went to work in her ready room most part of the day. Unfortunately Voyager being a small ship meant that one could not hide indefinitely. One was bound to meet one`s `enemies` sooner or later. 

 

In the morning the senior staff met to update everyone on their current status. Seven of Nine was the first to walk into the conference room. B`Elanna, Harry and Tom filed in followed by Tuvok, the Doctor and Chakotay. Neelix followed by a smiling Janeway walked in last. The captain noticed that Chakotay was reading a padd and did not look up at her as he usually did. She also noticed that Seven of Nine sat directly opposite to her and had her blue eyes trained on the captain. It felt like a caress which made the good captain shiver involuntarily. Kathryn cursed her torturous body and ordered it to stop betraying her. She could feel her nipples harden causing them to be sensitive. 

"Status report?" She started the meeting while looking at the padd she was holding. Perhaps if she concentrated on the padd and not look at her astrometrics officer she will be fine.

"We have enough dilithium but if there`s any chance of getting more, i think we should get it!" The chief engineer B`Elanna Torres said. "Otherwise both impulse and warp engines are functioning at peak efficiency, Captain."

"Well done, engineering." Janeway smiled at the woman. Seven`s heart almost self combust at the smile even if it was not directed at her.

"It has come to my notice that the crew is happier and more motivated these last few days. It must be the play we had. I believe every few week or so we should have a talent show or entertainment of some sort. You know, to boost crew morale." Neelix said.

"I wish Halloween was here again." Harry said while everybody laughed. Chakotay laughed too but Seven only smiled. Kathryn could see how positive everybody was but she was never going to be part of it all again, she vowed to herself. It may be good for ship`s morale but look at the mess she is now in! Kathryn`s little voice reminded her.

 

The senior staff went back to their stations on the bridge, engineering and astrometrics department.

"Kathryn, may i have a word with you in your Ready Room, please?" Commander Chakotay asked politely. Kathryn hesitated then she quickly made up her mind.

"Very well." She said and led her officer in.

"What can i do for you, Chakotay?" She deliberately mentioned his given name to indicate to him that he was free to talk about personal matter.

"It`s about the show we had. I`m afraid some ugly things have come up and i may be in trouble with your astrometrics officer. As you know we were dating." He paused probably to gauge her reaction. Kathryn, noted with some relief, at the word "were dating." 

"Go on." Janeway probed.

"Yes, well, Seven has decided to change the parameters of our relationship. She has terminated our affiliation. She is also going to place charges against me for raping her." Chakotay heard a gasp from his superior officer but her face did not show any reaction.

"Did you rape her, Commander?" Kathryn asked with her voice at its lowest register. Chakotay knew that he was in trouble. He may as well admit to everything and get it over with.

"Uh, yes. Quite a few times, actually. The woman let me, uh, do whatever i wanted to her. It`s not like i love her. I just used her to try and get to you...." He paused when he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

"You what???!!" The captain was furious with her first officer. She pressed on her comm badge to call Tuvok to come to the ready room. He immediately appeared at her side. Janeway wondered whether her chief of security and his colleague beamed into the room.

"Tuvok, take Chakotay to the brig. He has raped an innocent woman. We will talk later."

"Very well, captain." Tuvok said as he and another security officer led the commander out of the Ready room.

 

Janeway sat at her desk. A multitude of emotions crossed her mind at warp speed but the most dominant ones at present were anger and love. She was angry at Chakotay for what he did to Seven of Nine. The second dominant emotion was much harder to explain but if she was honest with herself she would admit that she was in love with her Astrometrics officer. She was determined to do something about it. Voyager had thirty thousand more light years to cover in order to get home. It`s captain could not afford to be lonely any longer. She must talk to Seven of Nine. She must declare her love to Annika. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. 
> 
> Please tell us what you think. Thank you.


End file.
